Assumptions
by ehakeiko-chan
Summary: Ele não era gay e não tinha nenhum sentimento ou relacionamento não assumido com o Uchiha.


**N/A:** Essa foi tipo meu primeiro pensamento depois que eu assisti o epi em que o Naruto apanhou por não falar sobre o Sasuke. Ok, sem spoiler. (Quem viu a Kurama baby? A coisa mais cute! Ok, parei) So, eu fiz essa oneshot meio nonsense. Eu sei, foi uma coisa meio boba, mas realmente não me importaria se o Sasuke acabasse com o Naruto XD

C'mon, Narutito é o único que consegue alguma reação do Sasuke, não?

* * *

><p>Naruto andava sorridente pelas ruas de Konoha e motivo de sua felicidade estava a poucos metros adiante, no Ichiraku, onde poderia comer seu tão adorado rámen.<p>

Havia combinado com seus companheiros do antigo time sete para comemorarem o fato de que ele e Sasuke, finalmente, tornaram-se chunnins, com um almoço pago pelo antigo sensei.

Ao alcança a pequena barraca de rámen, encontrou Sai encarando-o com um sorrisinho falso- o mesmo de sempre-, esperando-o com um caderno e um livro na mão.

- Sai, chegou cedo! - cumprimentou com seu costumeiro sorriso e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. - O que é isso? - perguntou indicando com a cabeça para a mão ocupada do amigo.

- Ah... - e olhou para a própria mão e o conteúdo que a mesma segurava. - Eu estive pesquisando...

- É? - perguntou desinteressado. Sai e suas estranhas pesquisas de entender e criar laços... - Sobre o que?

- Sobre o seu relacionamento com o Sasuke-san.

Naruto bufou. Seria chato explicar a Sai como começara sua rivalidade com o Uchiha, mas nenhum dos outros amigos havia chegado, então pensou que seria uma boa forma de passar o tempo.

- Começou quando nós estudávamos juntos na academia, ele era metido e chato e ainda é, e debochava de mim e então a Sakura-chan começou a gostar del-

- Não. - o moreno interrompeu-o, com um semblante sério. - Eu estou referindo-me ao seu relacionamento amoroso não assumido com ele.

- O que? - berrou bestificado. Sai perguntou-se se o rubor intenso no rosto bronzeado era de raiva ou vergonha. - Não tenho nenhum relacionamento com...! Eu não sou gay!

A maior parte das pessoas que passavam na rua pararam seus percussos para voltarem suas atenções para o loiro escandaloso. Mas como era Naruto,o ninja mais hiperativo da vila, ignoraram-no rindo.

- Não? Então como você se define?

- Quem é você para definir minha sexualidade? Eu gosta de garotas!

- Segundo a Ino-porca, a tímida declarou-se há um ano e você não a respondeu.

- Er... eu me esqueci da Hinata... - coçou a cabeleira loira, envergonhado. - Mas isso não significa que sou gay!

O ex-membro da ANBU Ne abriu o caderno. O Uzumaki apertou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Seu primeiro e único beijo foi com um garoto. - o moreno leu as informações que continham em seu material. Informações que passara semanas pesquisando.

- Foi um acidente! - gritou gesticulando. - Espera, como é que você sabe disso?

Sai desviou os olhos para o chão, tentando parecer desinformado. Naruto soltou um grunhido impaciente.

- Com minha fontes. - disse em um tom que o loiro concluiu como sincero. - E elas indicam que existem vários fatos que comprovam seu amor pelo Sasuke.

- O que? Que fontes?

- Não estou permitido a revelá-las.

- Vocês ficam fofocando sobre a minha vida, são um bando de desocupados... - resmungou e logo arregalou os olhos. - Amor pelo Sasuke? Eu não tenho nenhum amor pelo teme!

- De acordo com o sensei pervertido,... - a atenção de Sai voltara para o caderno. -...seu desespero para trazer o Sasuke-san de volta à vila é porque você não consegue ficar longe dele.

-Kakashi-sensei!- o loiro apertou os punhos e ergueu-os.

-A feiosa falou que você quis dividir o apartamento com o Sasuke-san para agarrá-lo de noite e espiá-lo enquanto ele toma banho.

-Sakura-chan...-choramingou.

-O preguiçoso reclamou que vocês dois são problemáticos. E o modo que você e o Uchiha brigam é problemático. O sobrancelhudo gritou que vocês devem manter o fogo da juventude nos treinamentos e na cama. A Ino-porca maliciou sobre que o amor e ódio estão ligados pelo tesão.

Naruto franziu o cenho, meio corado. E irritou-se ao concluir que realmente estava passando tempo demais com o teme ao repetir um ato que ele tanto fazia quando o loiro o irritava.

-E o garoto-cachorro disse que você adora ficar de quatro pelo Sasuke-san.

-De quatro? Eu nunca faria isso, seu merdinha!- gritou e agarrou o colarinho da blusa de Sai, erguendo-o do chão. -O Kiba que fica de quatro quando faz aquele jutsu idiota dele.

_Por Kami_, aquela conversa envolvendo sexo - e algo a mais - **não era** com ele.

-Por que não? -perguntou voltando sua atenção ao caderno. - O gordo disse que você é o uke da relação.

- E o que faz aquele gorducho pensar que eu sou o uke?- indagou e soltou Sai.

- Bom, você tem olhos claro e cabelos loiros...

- E o que isso tem a ver?

-... fica estressado com facilidade e grita feito uma menina. Foi atrás do Uchiha, chorou e fez o impossível para trazê-lo de volta para Konoha, convenceu-o a morar consigo e faz tudo que ele manda, então praticamente é um cachorrinho que faz o que ele quer.

Naruto cruzou os braços, indignado. Ele nunca iria ficar de quatro para aquele teme idiota.

- Eu seria o seme! O SasUKE-teme tem que ser salvo, -falou dando enfase no final do nome do Uchiha.- e é maníaco por perfeição e limpeza. Isso sem falar como ele correu para os braços do Orochimaru. Ele e aquela língua enorme e grande... no Sasuke...

Naruto sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se e balançou a cabeça freneticamente, tentando tirar a imagem que se formara em sua cabeça.

- Então, admite ter uma relação sexual com Sasuke-san. Interessante... - comentou, tirando um rosnado do loiro, e estendeu-lhe o livro. - Isso vai ajudá-los.

O Uzumaki bufou e pegou o livro da mão pálida do moreno com certa brutalidade e encarou a capa verde com os kanjis やおいdourados e abriu-o.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao ler o sumário.

COMO SATISFAZER SEU PARCEIRO

1.1Como sentir mais prazer no ato sem sentir dor na penetração.

1.2Os pontos certos do orifício.

Naruto fechou o livro com força e encarou Sai com raiva e constrangimento. O moreno apenas manteve o sorriso, o qual desfez-se ao sentir a mão fechada do Jujinchuuriki contra sua bochecha, fazendo-o voar alguns metros.

- Seu filho da puta! - xingou e começou a rasgar o livro.

- Dobe, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou uma voz fria que o loiro conhecia muito bem.

- Nada, apenas extravasando minha raiva.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho e ficou olhando, com tédio, Naruto acabar de rasgar as folhas. Naruto virou-se, meio avermelhado, e sorriu com satisfação.

- Cadê o Kakashi-sensei e a Sakura-chan?

- Kakashi e a Sakura disseram que não podem almoçar conosco porque não queriam atrapalhar. - comentou indiferente.

Ele impressão dele ou o Uchiha olhava-o de uma forma nada inocente?

* * *

><p>Estava em um campo florido e corria feliz. Ele saltitava lentamente para alcançar seu precioso rámen que fugia aos risos.<p>

Sorrindo, virou-se para o lado e posou a mão em algo macio,liso e _quente_. Arregalando os orbes azuis, constatou que não era seu boneco malfeito de Kakashi.

Aquele rosto que era bonito graças ao genes Uchiha, os cabelos negros caídos na face pálida.

-Sasuke-teme, o que você está fazendo?- perguntou quando o Uchiha aproximou-se e colou seu corpo ao do loiro.

-Hn? Parece que eu errei de cama.- murmurou passando seu braço ao redor da cintura do loiro.

* * *

><p><em>Konbanwa minna !<em>

_Hum... não me matem (__'cause __I'm too young to die_) _por esse final tosco. E bom, o final fica na imaginação de vocês =) _

_So, sexo selvagem ou um Sasuke chutado para fora de casa pela janela?_

_E, ok, me matem com esses apelidos do Sai, mas acho que ele iria apelidar os outros assim... or not. ?_

_Só para esclarecer, eu não tenho nada contra loiros de olhos azuis, ok? Foi só para zoar meu namorado =)_

"_rosto que era bonito graças ao genes Uchiha" Oi Itachi!_

_E sim, eu tenho problemas com titulos -'_

_Não sei escrever muito bem (um dia eu reviso), quem dera saber escrever comédia... ú.u _

_Então, fic muito idiota?_

_***** やおい __: vai googlar, preguiçoso ú.u Yaoi_

_***** Uke é passivo e seme é ativo, acho que é assim que chamam aqui no Brasil, não_

_***** Ignore aquele sumario horrivel._


End file.
